


How A Werewolf Came To Love An Omega

by PrettyLittleShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Omegaverse, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleShips/pseuds/PrettyLittleShips
Summary: When Harry Potter stumbles into Fenrir Greyback's world, the cute little Omega changes his life- and his view on life.At first, Harry was scared, but when he realized nobody could save him, he learned to accept it- and maybe even like it.





	1. Found

"Alpha! We found someone- an Omega. He's a looker, too!" Clyde's voice yelled. That was odd, to say the least. Omegas typically didn't come near here. In fact, they'd never even seen an Omega around here.

Excited about seeing this 'looker', Fenrir ran to the sight.

Clyde, Ralph, and Marcus were holding him down. The Omega, of course, was fighting- he probably thought he was fighting for his life, but Fenrir had no plans of killing him. As Fenrir approached the group, he could finally see the Omega.

He was very small and skinny with big green eyes- big eyes were considered desirable on an Omega- and perfectly plump lips, as well as a pixie nose, which was also desirable. Anything considered feminine was desirable on an Omega of any gender. He was hot.

"You can let him go. He's not going to get anywhere," Fenrir said as he brandished his wand. The boys let the Omega go, and he stood up, pulling out his own wand. Fenrir gazed at him, looking him up and down- the scar. This Omega was Harry Potter!

Suddenly, Harry had his wand raised. "Expelliarmus," He shouted. Fenrir cast a quick counter charm. "Silly, silly Omega. Shit like that won't work on me, dumb bitch."

"Don't. Call. Me. A. Bitch," Harry said, trying to sound intimidating, but he was shaking. "Oh, don't shake like that. We're not going to hurt you, unless, of course, you hurt us. Now, tell us how you got here, Harry Potter."

Surprisingly, Harry cracked and told them. "My friend Ron and I had gotten into an argument, and I walked away to go cool off, and then this happened. Now, if you would be so kind as to let me go back," He said, his voice shaking slightly.

Fenrir scoffed, chuckling. "Let you go? Who said you're leaving? I'm keeping you for myself." He watched as Harry's eyes went as wide as saucers. "But-but everyone will be looking for me! My boyfriend, the rest of the Weasleys..." Harry was rambling now, begging Fenrir to just let him go and promising that he wouldn't tell anyone what had happened.

"You said, 'My boyfriend and the rest of the Weasleys', so which Weasley is your Alpha? I doubt that it's Bill or Carlie, but I know for a fact that it's not Percy. Genevra (No, I didn't spell that wrong! Ginny's full name is Genevra. Ge-nev-ra) is a Beta, so you're not with her. Possible Ron, Fred, or George. Which one," Fenrir prodded.

"B-Bill..."

Fenrir was shocked. Not only was Harry barely fifteen, but Bill was married!

"So, he's cheating on his wife. Not very faithful," Fenrir said. "F-Fiance," Harry corrected almost inaudibly.

Fenrir chortled. This Omega would have to learn many, many things before they would officially mate. But first, he would have to learn to trust Fenrir. That would take the longest. Fenrir could even turn him, but he wasn't sure if he'd enjoy life as a full blown werewolf.


	2. This Is Home

Fenrir, with the help of Big Mike, dragged a struggling Harry Potter to the Wolve's lair. It wasn't easy, even though Harry was probably under 120 pounds. It still took about an hour, considering that the home was pretty far away.

Eventually, a large clearing came into view. In it were several large tents, a fire pit surrounded by stump to sit on. Many other things to kill boredom were there, too, like a bean bag toss station, amongst other things.

Still dragging a kicking and screaming Harry Potter, they entered the camp. About six other werewolves were there. All of them jumped up and ran over to them. "Dinner?" 'Of course,' Fenrir thought angrily. 'Dinner is all that they think about. Not we're going to able to make a larger pack, now! Just dinner. These fools!'

"No, Mr. Potter is not our dinner tonight, or any night, for that matter, he's just here to help... enlarge the pack. That does not mean that you may fuck him whenever you so please-" Several groans from the rest of the Werewolves. "- He will be mine."

Harry's eyes went wide. No, no, no, no!


End file.
